Inheritance
by krissykk1618
Summary: It has been two years since the Great Thaw. Hans and Anna are now happily married and expecting their first child. But after the birth, Anna discovers something about her child that fills her heart with joy. However, when Hans finds out, the childs life may be in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_"And it is with a joyful heart I announce that the Queen and I are expecting our first child"_. The crowd below boomed with excited cheers and well-wishes as Hans, King of Arendale retreated from the balcony. His wife, and Queen of Arendale, Anna appeared at his side. "_That was amazing Hans. I'm sorry I couldn't announce it with you, but I just wasn't feeling up to it today"_ she said, clutching her rounded belly. Hans took her in his arms and replied, _"Don't worry about it. Your job is taking care of our baby"_. He placed his hands over hers, and they embraced as a soft warm breeze swept through the palace.

It had been two years since the Great Thaw. After Hans saved Anna from freezing to death, they both went looking for Elsa. The Snow Queen was elated that her sister survived, but was still consumed with self-hatred because she had almost killed Anna again, and had unleashed an eternal winter over Arendale. Anna showed Elsa that love could heal anything, and convinced Elsa to return. Elsa was able to control her powers, and released the icy grip on the kingdom. With peace and harmony restored, Elsa gave her blessing on Anna and Hans's marriage. For two years everything was peaceful. However, as fall faded into winter, Queen Elsa suddenly became ill, and soon after, passed away. Anna was stricken with grief at the loss of her sister. For months she was inconsolable. But when spring came around again, Anna's grief began to wane. She began doing the things she loved again, and was healing. In the early summer, she and Hans took their rightful places as King and Queen of Arendale. It was with a heavy heart that Anna took her sister's place, however, when autumn came to pass, she and Hans were thrilled to learn that they were expecting their first child.

_"__Lovely day isn't it miss",_ Anna's maid, Olina remarked as she helped Anna prepare for the day. Beautiful March sunshine filled Anna's room, covering everything in a soft glow. _"Yes, it is beautiful"_ Anna replied, letting the sunlight warm her body. Olina helped the queen into her gown, and tied the sash. _"Is there anything else I can do for you miss?"_ Olina. Anna smiled and replied, _"Thank you Olina, I'm fine". _Olina bowed slightly, then left the room. Anna sighed, and leaned against her bed. She hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights, and the exhaustion was getting to her. A knock at the door made Anna look up, _"Who is it?"_ she called. _"It's me, how are you feeling?"_ Hans said, opening the door and walking over to the bed. Anna smiled, and replied, _"I'm fine"_. Hans took her face in his hands, his smile disappearing when he noticed the dark circles around Anna's eyes. _"Are you sure?"_ he said softly. _"I'm alright, really"_ she said, removing his hands, and walking slowly to the end of the bed. _"Well maybe a nice walk will help, what do you think?"_ Hans said. _"That sounds gre..Ahhhhh!"_ Anna yelled, clutching her stomach, and crumpling to the floor. Hans rushed over and took her in his arms, _"Anna, what's wrong!?"_ he exclaimed. Anna cringed in pain and replied _"It was just a sharp kick, thats all"_. Hans helped her to her feet. _"I'm ok now. A walk sounds good"_.


	2. Chapter 2

After a light breakfast, Hans and Anna walked slowly through the gardens. Ever since the great Thaw, each spring and summer that had passed seemed more vibrant and beautiful than the past years. Hundreds of colorful flowers decorated the back garden. Delicate petals tickled their legs as they brushed past them, and a sweet aroma blanketed the warm spring air. As the couple stopped at a bench and sat down, Anna took a deep breath and sighed happily. "_Thank you darling, this is just what I needed"_. Hans smiled softly, and held her close. Anna gasped softly, and looked down. "_What is it?_' Hans asked. Anna grinned, took his hand, and placed it on her stomach. The confused look on his face melted away when he felt a soft kick, and then another. Hans looked into his wife's eyes, and an excited smile appeared on his face. He kissed Anna's cheek softly, and rested his head upon hers. "_I never thought I could be this happy"_, he said quietly. Anna placed her hand on his, and they sat, watching brightly colored butterflies hop from flower to flower, drinking in the sweet nectar of spring.

As the sun faded in the sky, and the horizon became an explosion of pinks, oranges and yellows, the castle was quieting down for the night. Anna stood in the bedroom she and Hans shared, getting ready for bed. Her husband hadn't come yet. He was called away to attend to an important matter of state, and would probably be back late. As she tightened the belt to her dressing gown, she drew a peaceful breath. She and Hans had had an incredible day. After their walk in the garden, they had retired to the library, and had told each other stories, while eating different varieties of succulent fruit. Anna climbed into bed as the moon started to rise in the sky. She lay her head on the soft pillow, and in a moment her eyes closed.

A light noise woke Anna and she slowly opened her eyes. A figure exited the washroom, and approached the bed. Hans lightly kissed Anna's head as he lay down beside her. Anna waited until the even breathing told her that her husband was sound asleep, and she left the bed. She walked over to the window, pulled back the curtain, and gazed outside. The moon had begun setting, suggesting it was sometime after midnight. A quiet calm surrounded her. She unconsciously placed a hand on her large belly. After a moment, there was a soft kick. Anna smiled, but as a sharp kick followed, she gritted her teeth. "_I know my little one", _she whispered, as to not wake her husband_, "It's almost time". _As she gazed back out the window, her smile vanished. Anna let the curtain fall, and walked back to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

As the height of summer hit Arendelle, Anna seemed to be having a rough time with the pregnancy. She was having a harder time sleeping at night, and she was beginning to have trouble keeping food down. One day, after Anna nearly fainted at lunch, the royal doctor recommended that the Queen take to bed until the birth of her child. Anna couldn't muster the strength to argue as two of the maids helped her to her chambers. As she lay in bed, Anna thought about how overjoyed she was to finally be starting a family, but her smile faded as she contemplated her condition. She hated that she couldn't do much without help. Everyday, as soon as she left her bed, she felt her energy draining, and she found she could not partake or enjoy any of her favorite activities. Accompanied with the fact that Hans seemed to be called away more often to deal with kingdom affairs, she was beginning to feel a little depressed. But Anna realized she couldn't dwell on it, and needed to try and stay positive. This was only temporary, and soon she would be holding her new son or daughter in her arms. To keep herself busy, she would knit or read. Often she would reach over to the bedside table and scribble on a rough looking piece of paper, trying to come up with a perfect name. She had a good list started, but none had really stood out to her yet. One day when she felt two little kicks, she put down the paper, and cupped her hands gently around her stomach. She began to hum a song that her mother once sang for her and Elsa when they were young. She smiled happily as she felt the baby slowly move, and could not wait to hold her child in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna went into labor only a few short days later, just after daybreak. She was awoken with sharp pains slicing through her body. Cringing in pain, and with her husband in an early morning meeting, she managed to alert a maid who fetched the doctor and midwife. When Hans heard the news, he immediately made his way to Anna's room, but when the pain began to intensify, the doctor felt it would be better if he waited outside. For hours it seemed, Hans was forced to linger outside the door, tortured by Anna's sharp gasps, and screams, which seemed never-ending. Even as the sun was beginning to set, Anna was still in labor. The pains had subsided for the moment, but Anna was already exhausted. The doctor allowed Hans to see his wife for a few moments. He gingerly opened the door, and kneeled by the bed. Anna looked so worn-out. She only kept her eyes open for a few moments at a time, and when they were open, they were filled with fear. Her beautiful strawberry-blonde hair had slipped out of its confinement, and lay limp across her face, which had become a ghostly pale, and her freckles looked like they were painted on her face. The room was tense, and silent, with Anna's ragged breathing the only sound. Hans took his wife's frail hand, "_Anna, is there anything I can do?_" he asked, pain filling his words. Anna turned her head slightly, her words so soft Hans had to lean in to hear them, "_I'm going to be alright Hans, you don't have to worry. I can do this_". She smiled weakly, but her expression quickly changed when another wave of pain coursed through her body. The head midwife, Zara, gently led a reluctant Hans out, while the doctor worked at Anna's side. Hans collapsed against the closed door, as his wife's screams of pain vibrated through the hall.

Inside the room, the tentative calm was coming undone. Anna had been in labor for almost 14 hours, and had made little progress. The doctor and the midwives were becoming concerned about the well-being of the baby and Anna. The last few hours hadn't been easy, and she was completely exhausted. In the few short breaks she had between contractions, Anna's body slumped, and her breathing grew more ragged. "_Aahhhhhh!"_, she screamed. After the pain had passed, she spoke weakly, "_I think...it's time"_. The doctor positioned himself near the end of the bed, as the midwives prepared warm towels and bowls of warm water. "_Whenever you're ready your Majesty,"_, the doctor said softly, "_Everything will be just fine"_. Anna nodded weakly, and concentrated. She grimaced in pain. "_Almost there your Highness_", the head midwife commented encouragingly. Anna smiled for the slightest moment, only to have the strongest wave of pain she'd ever felt rip through her body. With a final push, the child finally came into the world. As the midwives took care of the baby, Anna's body went limp on the bed. Her shallow breathing was overshadowed by a sharp cry from the child. The head midwife smiled, "_You have a strong, healthy son my lady"_. Anna smiled slightly as Zara brought the baby over. But just as she was about to give the queen her son, Anna's face contorted in pain once again. The doctor rushed over and started to examine her. His face fell as he realized what was wrong. He took a deep breath and spoke, "_My lady, there is another. You must push once more"_. The look on Anna's face was one of pure terror. The doctor shared her fear. Anna had already had an extremely rough time, and she was completely worn out. "_You can do this your Highness, just a little longer"_. Anna struggled to push. She used the last bit of strength she could muster, and heaved. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sheets. As her scream echoed through the room, her second child came into the world. Hans entered the room just as his wife's body collapsed onto their bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days had passed since the birth of the twin princes of Arendelle. The first-born was slightly stronger than his brother, but both babies were doing well. Their mother, however, was not faring as well. Ever since she collapsed on the bed, Anna had not awoken. The doctor had done all he could, and told Hans that rest was the only thing that could help her now. Her energy had been completely used up in the birth, and she needed time to recover. The King had stayed by Anna's side, day and night. As the sun set on the fourth night, Hans sat on the bed by his wife's side, slowing running a cool cloth along Anna's forehead. "_Please, come back to me Anna. I need you. I can't take care of them on my own,"_, he pleaded, a single tear trickling down his face.

A small cry came from the other side of the room. Hans sighed, and although hesitant to leave Anna's side even for a moment, he walked over to the cradles. His youngest son had woken and was whimpering softly. The setting sun flooded the room with color. Hans gently wrapped his younger son in a blanket, and held him. The last rays of sun fell on the baby's head. The fine white-blonde hair glowed in the soft hues. The baby gurgled, wiggled around some, and then slowly opened his eyes. The dark, icy blue color of them made Hans gasp. There was a depth in his son's eyes that gave him an odd feeling; but as the baby reached for him, Hans pushed the feeling away and held the child close. Hans slowly moved towards his other son after the littler one had fallen back asleep. The elder twin shared more of a likeness with his parents, with his dark auburn hair and jade green eyes. His heart swelled with pride at the pure beauty and strength his young sons had already shown in their first few days of life. But as he gazed back at his wife, deep down he knew that they needed their mother to be healthy and strong as well, if they were to survive. When it seemed that both babies were content, Hans turned to to one of the windows, and slowly pushed it open, letting the cool summer breeze envelop him. The moon had begun its rise into the inky black sky, crisscrossed by light wisps of cloud. As he gazed upon the majesty of the night sky in front of him, he silently begged for any power to bring his wife back to him, and their sons, who all so desperately needed her.


End file.
